the_red_cowfandomcom-20200214-history
Verendar
Drow Capital, situated on the ceiling of the cavern hanging on platforms, inside rock stalactites and covered with a large web net below the city. Drow rappel down from the ceiling via web strands and take cargo up on elevators. The webbing covering the city masks and hides Verendar from the eyes of ‘Floor Walkers’. It also acts as a safety net to catch people, transportation for spiders and cargo and sometimes a shortcut for drow to walk on. The web is very strong in most areas and can support a lot of weight, it is difficult terrain and sticks to most things. Some Drow enchant their clothes or boots so they can easily walk across the web unrestricted, Priestesses of Lolth can walk across it without enchantments. Noble Houses The ruling noble houses control the city using a top eight house system, whoever has the most assets and political power becomes the Matriarch or very rarely Patriarch of Verendar, the next seven under the top join her council. The leaders of houses are traditionally female due to Drow culture and inequalities. These house leaders are referred to as Matrons, male partners of these matrons are the house patron and vice versa. The Ruling Council of Eight The current ruling Noble Houses are listed below, followed by the list of all noble houses situated in the city, both active and destroyed. The First, Ous-stra-atar ''' Known as the heirs to the Spider Queen, this house prominently leads the worship of Lolth in Verendar. They have remained in power as the head of state for a few hundred years and have made big changes to the city. Completely closing the Spell-tower down, placing worship to Lolth as the only thing other than the barracks that holds power within the city. The house’s Symbol is a beautiful depiction of Lolth, half as a Drow and Half as a Spider. The House’s current Matron Mother is “Nymithra Ous-stra-atar”. Who has been at the head of the city for hundreds of years. The Second, '''Athringo The leading house in slave auctioneering and slave capturing. The house symbol is a complex set of locks and chains, all enhanced with hooks and spikes. The House’s current Matron Mother is “Li’Neeer Athringo”. A young Drow female kept in the pocket of the Ous-stra-atar house Matron. The two houses have worked together in the last few hundred years to cement their positions at the top. The Third, Arken-duis The house which commands the largest portions of military within the city, the house symbol is a whip that crackles with energy. The house itself focuses on whips and lacerating weapons. The House’s current Matron Mother is "Bhin’arra Arken-duis". The Fourth, Elsimtor Known for their plane travelling expertise, this house is arguably closest to Lolth as they frequent the Demonweb pits of the abyss through planar portals and gates maintained by this house. The symbol of this house is a Drider emerging from a web-like portal. This house is charged with escorting Drow in and out of the Abyss to Lolth’s domain. The House’s current Matron Mother is "Malqualyn Elsimtor". The Fifth, Cladd-Molgo The house of warriors, this house frequently uses hit and run tactics to raid the surface, sometimes in larger forces, attacking minor settlements at night, they also use the cover of thunderstorms to mask invasions on the surface. This house’s symbol is a stormcloud that showers blades down onto cowering figures. The House’s current Matron Mother is "Hurz Ylene’tyrr". The Sixth, Horineth This house manages the arena in Verendar, it hosts the gladiatorial combats that keep the masses entertained and combat ready. Their symbol is a Drow female, brandishing weapons of many types, clad in spiked armour. The House’s current Matron Mother is "Umrae-E’tel Horineth". The eldest of a set of powerful siblings, she inherited the position after defeating her mother, Her elder brother stands as a powerful bodyguard and House Weapon Master, sought after by many other matrons. The Seventh, Zau-laradar This house hosts the most offspring of any Noble house, both from absorbing defeated house’s surviving children, to the Matron mother giving birth to Children yearly. The rumours say she keeps many veteran warriors and skilled lovers as consorts. The house itself focuses on narcotics and poison, providing combat enhancing drugs to soldiers, recreational drugs for citizens and vicious substances for enemies. The House’s symbol is a Mist that contains shadowy figures. The House’s current Matron Mother is "Jhaelaste Zau-Iaradar". The Eighth, Olor-ynda This house focuses on craftsmanship and the production of fine metal works. The house exclusively uses Adamantine weapons and armour, and decorates itself with Mithril. Its symbol is a fine adamantite anvil being struck by a team of Drow. The House’s current Matron Mother is "Eyl’Shri-tar Olor-ynda". Minor Noble Houses The noble houses who possess power but now influence over the Council. Rothenel A house who focus on the production of Drow Warriors. Their house symbol is a Wheel of Blades. Raethran This house specialises in spies. Their house symbol is a trail leading down into a dark hole. Nile This house specialises in the summoning of otherworldly entities. Their symbol is a demonic ritual circle. Faen This house specialises in arcane magic. Their symbol is a Fiery whirlpool. Hun-yenyl This house focuses on the art of swordsmanship. It's symbol is a spiral of swords pointing inwards. Torduis This house focuses on the court punishment and development of torture techniques. Their symbol is a whipped and bound Drow with its back turned and head lowered. Auna-ninral-mar This houses focuses on the use of Necromancy. Their symbol is a broken tomb. Dhaun-inyona This houses specialises in the training and use of spiders. Their symbol is a Drow wielding 8 whips. Dilaste-chal This house focuses on the development of Drow genetics and experimentation. Their Symbol is a 4-armed drow with scalpels. House Structure and Positions * Matron Mother: usually the head position of the house, the matron mother is the acting head female of the house. She decides house goals and controls the house’s goings on. * House Patron: The main partner to the Matron mother. Although not typically a leadership role, the patron can be made the leader if no matron mother is acting. * Consorts: The other partners to members of the house, these drow care for children, provide for their partners needs and act as comforting agents for house membership. * Weapon Master: the master at arms who protects and serves as the house's main guard, responsible for tutoring house membership on how to fight as well as be the house's acting position for house versus house duels. * House Wizard: house wizards can be multiple in number, they are responsible for care taking the arcane goings on within the house and furthering projects and magical item production. * House Priestess: The member of the house who is connected and part of the Church of Lolth, these members ensure that the house’s goings on do not work against the will of Lolth and work to guide their house towards Lolth. * Soldiers; The main force of the House’s might, beside regular soldiers, the houses will position Drow of interest as squad commanders or leaders. * House Agent: Spies, scouts and assassins, these members covertly deal with rivals within and outside the house’s business. * Servants: House members who do not fit important roles are made to serve the other house using whatever skill they possess. Laws and Transgressions Citizens are expected to act according to the will of the Priestesses and Lolth herself, follow their role and act as their station and rank depicts. Drow must follow these guidelines or be killed, punished, exiled or enslaved. * Respect and be submissive to all Matron Mothers. * Strive to become a useful tool for your leadership. * Strive to gain public recognition and your leader’s favour. * Create great resources and new innovations for the city’s benefit. * Constantly test yourself and others; you must always succeed or face failure. * Work to slay your personal rivals, never let them surpass you. * Work within your house and rise up within its ranks; falling in rank is shameful. * Serve dutifully to your house, do not let your house down. * Strive to improve and increase your rank constantly. * Slay powerful enemies of your house and the city. * Humiliate your rivals, strive to never be humiliated; humiliation is the same as defeat. * Strive to be chosen by a House Matron as a partner or mate. * Strive to be acknowledged by Matron Mothers. * Always work to betray others who trust you, if you get caught; you will be destroyed. If you get away with it; you will be silently praised. * Survive betrayal, ambush, assassination and other attempts on your life, the offending party will be destroyed if proven at fault. * Win public competitions at all costs. * Punish those who insult Lolth and your leadership. * Never back down from a conflict, refusing to fight is the same as being defeated; the defeated must be slain. * Never disobey the word of a superior. * Punish those who insult you or your house, enduring an insult without seeking revenge is admitting defeat. * Do not display weak emotions publicly; (kindness, trust, pity, love) * Never perform menial labour or slave work unless your stations dictates as such. * Do not show mercy to those you have defeated. * Always take the opportunity to slay a surface elf. * Never speak ill of Lolth or your leadership. * Always give priority to Drow Females, males must act second to any female. * A male who strikes a female will be punished for an amount of weeks issued by the wounded female, with the wounded female performing the punishment, only a matron mother or priestess can excuse this offence, if a male resists at any point, they will be exiled, and hunted by the wounded female. Citizenship After going against or following these guidelines, a Drow becomes a variable tier of citizenship. The following tiers can only be lawfully applied to a citizen by a Matron mother who commands them or a High Priestess. Citizens of Verendar are called Verenials. * Sacrifice: You are a blight on the reputation of your house and Drow kind, your very existence is a threat to all who have the all-important favour of Lolth. A priestess will sacrifice you on an alter to Lolth at the first opportunity. YOU MUST scrounge for your basic needs, your house must give you nothing. If you are not yet a prisoner, your accommodations (if you have any) are to become the most wretched in the city. * Expendable: Your worth is so low that your existence should not be important to anyone. More powerful Drow can use and dispose of you for their own gain. Your house can give you sub-standard equipment to perform your duties. Your accommodation should be unsanitary and unpleasant to live in. * Drudge: You are worth little in the eyes of Matron Mothers. To them, you are just another of the masses. Your house should not do you any favours, and must make efforts to not help or protect you. Your house can give you used equipment to perform duties. Your accommodation should be cramped and crowded. * Member: You have done little to prove your worth. The Matron Mothers barely notice you, and higher-ranking Drow can command you to do menial tasks. You are allowed standard equipment to perform your duties. Your accommodations should be scarce of belongings. * Aspirant: You're not completely without value in the eyes of the Matrons. You have some level of authority and can command lesser Drow. Your house should give you quality items to perform your duties. Your accommodations should be drab but comfortable. Benefits: Once per week, you can ask a sage, spy, or other appropriate informant one question. It can be about members of rival houses, your political surroundings, or another subject within their realm of expertise. The information you receive must be accurate, although it may not be complete. * Favoured: You are a promising member of your house. Higher-ranking drow will consider you for minor leadership positions and might include you in their circle of trust. Your house provides you with high-quality equipment to perform your duties. Your accommodations should be comfortable but not lavish. Benefits: Once every two weeks, you receive material assistance from someone else in your house or another associate who wants to curry favour with you. These can be hard-to-acquire material objects. A cleric or wizard capable of casting a spell or ritual you need. must pay for components. You can receive an invitation to an exclusive social occasion. You can be informally introduced to a powerful noble. You can also use these benefits on behalf of someone you want to assist. *'Scion:' Your worth is noted by all within your house. The house Matron will consider you for significant leadership positions and for inclusion in their schemes. At the same time, your competence marks you as a rival to be watched or eliminated by other leaders. Your house grants you superior and possibly magical items to perform your duties. Your accommodations are pleasant and relatively spacious, but not private. Benefits: Once per month, you can request and receive a formal audience with your house’s Matron Mother, your house’s Weapon Master, or House Wizard. This audience lasts no more than ten minutes. *'Peer:' Your worth to your house is without question. Your matron mother will consider you for a primary house position, such as a Weapon Master or Wizard. Occasionally a Matron mother will recommend you to become a High priestess if you are qualified. You are a major player in all house intrigue, and you play for high stakes, up to and including your life. Your equipment should be among the best your house has to offer. Your accommodations should be large, elaborately furnished, and private. Benefits: You can hold meetings in your private accommodations without worry of observation. You gain three noncombatant servants who attend to your every need. You also gain a competent Drow as a personal bodyguard. The bodyguard can run errands for you and handle significant matters while you are away. If any of these Drow are slain, you can replace them one month later. * Eminence: You are the ultimate authority in your house. All others in the house must bow before your power and worth. If you are not the Matron Mother of your house, you are the power behind her throne. If you are female, you should become the Matron Mother soon by killing your current Matron. If you are male, you can take secret or even public delight in acting alongside established leadership. You have access to any equipment your house possesses. Your accommodations should be the best in the house. Benefits: You can command any Drow in your house of a lower tier, these commands cannot be ignored and must be carried out to the best result. Once a month, you can demand a formal audience with a Matron Mother, House Weapon Master, House Wizard, or any other member of your house. Additionally, you can request to meet with High Priestesses for formal private meetings. Additional Positions and Personage The citizens fall under certain Categories depending on their family, rank and station. As well as their notoriety and role. * Slaver: Slavers make up a large portion of the Drow merchant population, they are supplied slaves captured from raids to auction to the city for increasing prices. The best slavers have the best connections and first pick on which slaves to sell. * Trader: A lesser merchant to a slaver, a trader can deal in any non humanoid merchandise, the type of merchandise and it’s demand makes the trader more influential. * Soldier: Soldiers are a part of the military, they are expected to perform another role while not in active duty, such as guard, raider or gladiator. * Guards: The guard in Verendar is made up of military soldiers, trained to be servants and soldiers of houses, the guard are only there to control the masses. * Royal Guard: Powerful Drow that have been adorned in armour and status. These guards are mostly stationed at places of worship or importance and at Noble houses, each being controlled by the respected house. Alternatively, Drider soldiers have been assigned to the city as well, mostly serving to guard important areas but ultimately put a pressure on the peoples as these monsters can be very dangerous if agitated. * Spider guard: Giant spiders roam the webs beneath the city, repairing and protecting it, smaller spiders roam the city to watch over the populous as Lolth’s eyes. * High Priestess: The High Priestess is the leader of the church of Lolth, usually multiple High priestesses exist at once, but one is always the leader among them. High Priestesses have the most power in the city. * Priestess: '''A Priestess is an agent of Lolth, as one of the highest ranks of citizens, priestesses have final say on most proceedings in public settings if no matron mothers are present. * '''Noble: A noble house member is high in ranking, normally under priestess rank but can be higher if combining the two. House members are usually; priestesses, weapon masters, wizards, soldiers/agents or Matrons/Patrons. * Infiltrator: Infiltrators act as spies, they can be hired to learn about someone or something happening in the city. * Gladiator: Usually doubling as another role, gladiators fight in the arenas of the city, entertaining crowds and slaying opponents in impressive and bloody ways. * Master of the Academy: Elite warriors who act as mentors, lecturers and task masters at the Warriors Academy. Usually, previous veteran warriors or current acting military leaders, the masters have authority to execute any who cross them, beside Matron Mothers and priestesses. * Arch-mage of the Tower: Referring to The Spelltower, an Arch-mage is someone who organises and can access the Spelltower, as well as organising the tower’s dealings, maintenance and proceedings. * Raider: Raiders are a primary force for the Drow, tasked will surface and other raids, they kill, destroy, steal and abduct where possible, only to return to the city and go out again shortly after. * Renegade: '''Renegade are exiled former citizens, they are to be captured at worst and killed on sight at best, renegades are exiled likely for committing minor transgressions to citizens of Higher rank. Major transgressions result in death usually, and sometimes worse punishments. '''City Districts The Beryn "The Silk Bridges" The common walkways, where all Drow walk to get to other areas. Individuals can flash coin and messages to collect poison, narcotics, information and find access to drinking pits, thieves willing to work, and private auctions. The security here is mostly patrolling guards in large numbers, usually deceptively spaced out to give the illusion of decreased numbers. - The Welcome Hole: This ‘tavern’ is notorious for its stench. The crude establishment hosts Drow of every station, allowing them to forget rank and obligation for a few hours, drink raw spirits, and watch creatures slaughter one another in bloody contests. The Welcome Hole is a pit that makes revellers surrender their weapons when they enter. They allow patrons to get as drunk as they want, shout, argue, rant, and have a good fight. Priestesses use magic to eavesdrop in this ruinous place, listening for treason, attack plans, and other business. The entertainment focuses on a large web net suspended platform at the centre of the common room where patrons wager on brutal and often lethal pit fights. The Duthl "The Manyfolk" The middle-class stalactites access and mercantile heart of Verendar. The Duthl is home to well-to-do Drow of common standing. The Duthl sees the greatest amount of its trade through The Bazaar, but some business is conducted outside. Many stalactites are open similar to family owned shops that line the bridge sides. Drow patrols are frequent enough to deter most open criminal activity. The Duthl is also the home to several barracks and outposts for the main military force of Verendar. The Bazaar The Bazaar is ever-changing and never-sleeping, the large circular area of suspended bridge platforms are 750 feet in diameter and always crowded with stalls and hagglers selling almost everything imaginable. Warriors who train at the academy patrol heavily here. This keeps a lid on violence but does not interfere with haggling, arguments or fraudulent dealing. The Bazaar contains no permanent structures and no stall can remain in one spot for longer than 16 days. Fights and sabotage are common, vendors will jostle one another for space for their booths or try to avoid being relegated to bad locations. Merchants are not allowed to openly sell their spots, but many wise merchants trade spots for later favours. Shoppers can get almost anything they desire in the curtained booths and stalls, given enough patience and money. The stalls carry goods and services that range from the mundane to the wondrous. Tailors, potters, and craftsmen of every stripe can be found in the twisting paths of the Bazaar. Surgeons, potions, and herbal medicines can also be found there by those who want to avoid seeking healing from the priestesses of Lolth. Some vendors even sell wines, cheeses, and other exotics from the surface lands. Living commodities can also be purchased in the Bazaar, and many Drow go there to hire mercenaries and Outlander wizards. While slaves can be bought there, most purchasers looking for such goods go to auctions instead. Popular Recurring Bazaar Stalls * The Catheter Lyre: An exotic pet shop that also offers live target practice and roasted alive meals prepared right before the customer’s eyes, with added seasonings. * Y’gana’s Arms: Y’gana is a tall and strong Drow female who specialises in the manufacture and sale of high quality ranged weapons and ammunition. * Brendolyn’s Bestiary: A stall that provides lizard mounts, including harnesses, goads, packs and attachments for the creatures. Brendolyn is an old, veteran Drow warrior who always has one of each sort of lizard harnessed and ready. Usually placed to quickly charge large amounts to Drow fleeing a pursuing patrol, and anything else up to angry priestesses. In addition, Brendolyn sells equipment packs for adventuring in the Deep Dark, and is knowledgeable about places to buy other gear and weapons. * Chode’s Fine Cloaks: Chode is a tailor who sells all manners of clothing cut in traditional Drow fashions, but he specialises in making cloaks. He has a few apprentices who he treats like slaves. He has a few contacts with enchanters willing to add enchantments to his cloaks if the price is right. * Guild’s Mobile Pages: This stall is nothing more than a bench and a cart full of cheap trinkets and articles. Guild, is a scrawny, male Drow, who moves his cart and bench regularly to follow the shifts in traffic around the bazaar. He engages other male Drow with nonstop idle chatter while he works, but is quiet and submissive when speaking to Drow females. Guild is an excellent source for rumours and gossip, and he can direct most locals in and around the city. Generous tips greatly increase the accuracy of information. * Sensing Sensual Scents: The best mixtures of scents waft along the air of Verendar’s Bazaar and ensures that shoppers smell this stall long before they see it. Senfle, a female Drow, sells a huge variety of incense, perfumes, oils, candles, and powders that are loved by priestesses and discreetly sells the information of which perfume each priestess uses. * The 30 gold Decanter: Named by its handsome, charming and smart-mouthed young Drow proprietor. This stall offers rare and fine distilled liquids from all over the realms. Dow’na carries a wide selection of wines, liquors and even potions to discreet and rich shoppers. For a small fee, Dow’na can provide directions to the best places to sell stolen goods. The Esmyr "The Never Ease" The lower-class area for struggling merchants, mercenaries and commoners. The trade here offers artisans making common and necessary items, such as pottery, tools, furniture, shoes, and clothing. But also workshop areas and efficient slave driving ranks of work. It also hosts some barbers, massage parlors and taverns. The security here is maintained with regular sweeps through the main bridges, but not as frequent as the other districts. District Establishments * The Battered Beholder: The inside of this shop is very untidy and as battered as the beholder on the sign at the store front. The inventory of this store varies from day to day and the shop dispenses goods with no questions asked. A male Drow named Laske runs the beholder. He is cautious and quiet. He lives in the floors above the shop, and uses monster heads to ‘guard’ it during non-business hours. * Halask’s Hands: This hair salon is named after the Drow Male who founded the business during a time period where drafts and powerful winds blew through Verendar from the storm tunnels and messed up the hairstyles of many Drow. His shop made his name public and passed him from commoner to artisan in a few weeks. However more recently he has come on hard times. He is a gossip and loves relaying messages he overhears. * Deep Dank Depths: This tavern is located across from the abandoned House Nile stalactite, it is one of the most okay taverns in the city. Higher in class than any drinking pits, though that is a small feat. The tavern sells glowing drinks made from a wide variety of mushrooms and lichen. The tavern fills four floors carved from the interior of it's stalactite. One wide winding staircase connects the floors. In addition to music and singing, the Depths features shadow puppetry performed on an illuminated canvas. The owner is a commoner Drow female named Alara, who oversees an almost entirely male staff. * Careless Caress: The best massage house in the Esmyr, the store regularly hosts massage parties for large groups. The parlour is run by Dylchana, a female Drow commoner, who is assisted by a staff of a dozen masseuses evenly split between genders. Dylchana has no aspirations toward nobility, only for the wealth a successful business can bring and the good business wealth can buy. Some say she makes Careless Caress the best parlour through threats and violence, but nothing has been proven. The Belde "Broad Heights" An elegant district of socialites, artisans and nobles. This district is home to Verendar’s wealthiest families. The district also houses the timepiece stalactite. The timepiece is a majestic sight to behold. Bridges around the Timepiece lead to masterfully carved manor houses that are framed with arcing stonework, softly illuminated by permanent faerie fire. This sets the district aglow in a rainbow of colours. This district offers luxury boutiques, jewel and gemstone trading, perfumes, and other exotic goods. The bridges here are patrolled regularly and in large numbers. District Establishments * The Sea Rubies: A collection of gem-cutter & moneylenders. These dealers, answer to a one-eyed Drow known as Phurn the ‘Farseer’. Phurn is known for predicting which noble house will be next to fall or lose ranking in the city’s game of political power. In recent years, the Sea Rubies is an expansive organisation with multiple smugglers, fences, racketeers, thugs and cutthroats operating throughout the city. The organisation takes its name from a large treasure the Farseer keeps as his prized possession: A huge ruby taken from a Marid. * The Sisters Jasz: The Belde is home to the wealthiest and most expensive perfumers on the city. In the crowded damp underground, perfuming is an art born of necessity. The best Drow scents mingle with desirable smells to fuse everything into a pleasurable background. The sisters Dhel and Dirz Jasz are together regarded as the finest purveyors of perfume in the city. Sold only to the highest society of Drow, their scents are woven with magical pheromones and compulsions that make them more than simple cosmetics. In the right hands, such perfumes are the key to power and influence. Unknown to all but the discreet clientele; the talents of the sisters Jasz extend to the crafting of toxic poisons and ointments as well. For a large sum, these poisons-often seamlessly blended into exotic perfumes-can cripple or slay a rival with little chance of detection. * Arachmasque Gallery: The innovative, well staffed and proud playhouse of the city. The Arachmasque Gallery is a theatre and stage that astonishes all revellers in attendance. At the end of shows, privileged clientele are welcomed back-stage to enjoy food, refreshments and the company of performers they admire. The owner and proprietor of the festive hall is a mysterious Drow Female name Phaless. Standing under 5 feet tall and always shrouded in a dark, red robe and shroud, Phaless strikes a surprisingly imposing figure despite her frame. * Black Glass Baths: One of a dozen public baths scattered about the city, the Black glass bath is primarily a gathering place for Drow seeking to rid themselves of a days frustration and grime, not to mention a place to socialise and relax in leisurely comfort, away from the overbearing presence of the city. Visitors can be bathed by servants, or left alone as they wish. Many magical glyphs and fires keep the pentagonal pools warm, its steaming mineral water hauled up from the cavern floor scented with a myriad of fragrances. Although not a house of revelry, there are no rules against guest enjoying music, drink or amorous activity with each other, or with the bathing staff if additional coin is presented. * Athringo Auction: The most prestigious and popular hall for the Drow slave trade. Here noble houses, merchants and wealthy Drow can bid on slaves to increase their own number of slave workers or simply restrict the rise of the slave numbers of their rivals. The auction is heavily patrolled by the guard, especially the areas designated to serve as pens and holding facilities for hundreds of beings being sold at a time. The pens themselves are modular web orbs that can be transported by giant spiders, and affixed to areas of webbing around the auction. Slavers peddle their wares around the clock, creating a cacophony of noise as the smaller auctions go on alongside the largest auction inside, selling the prime merchandise to the Noble houses. Any kind of race can be a slave, even a Drow can become a slave as punishment for heinous crimes that did not grant them immediate death. Dwarves are commonly bought to work labour or artisan jobs, Surface dwelling races such as Halflings and Humans are bought as fodder and curiosity play things. Non-Drow Elves being sold are purchased as sacrifices to Lolth or as insidious torture targets, these are the highest of prices and bidding can go exceptionally high. The Drow in charge of the Auction is the Auctioneer, the title is currently held by the Athringo noble family, the family responsible for founding the business. Barerez Athringo, the eldest female Daughter of the family. The Qu'ela "The House Aloft" "The Palace of Nobles" The grandest part of the city, Qu’ela is the home of the most powerful noble houses, including the first house in Lolth’s favour. No trade is permitted here, as Qu’ela is the private domain of the great houses. The district is closer to the ceiling than the rest of the city, and does not include any bridge patrols. The nobles use their own forces to patrol and scry over Qu’ela constantly. Enclosed away from the rest of the city behind walls of webbing as strong as iron and magically enhanced to stick fast to any not permitted to enter, Qu’ela is a broad platform on the southern end of the city that overlooks the crowded city. Housed in this district is the High Temple of Lolth, The Spelltower of Xorla, The Chamber of the Ruling Council and the Warrior’s Academy. The High Temple of Lolth Resting on a large suspended platform of webbing, this domed temple houses a great hall with circular raised seating surrounding an altar to Lolth. Above this Altar is a huge animated image of a beautiful Drow female that continuously shifts from a spider to a Drider to a Drow and back again, flawlessly and spectacularly. Noble families are expected to attend weekly service to the temple and provide worship and sacrifices to The Spider Queen. The Spelltower of Xorla An area of Qu’ela that has been unused in recent years, the practice of the arcane has been declared irrelevant by the High Council in favour of continued focus with worship to The Spider Queen. The Spelltower was created and formed by the first Archmage of Verendar, Xorla Hasse, a Drow originating from the former Drow homeland, who crafted the tower in spite of the failures of their people’s conquest. Before its closure, the tower was home to students and noble house wizards, practising and researching magic. The tower is built from a long thin stalactite, imbued with faerie fire and magical wards. Scrying into the tower is impossible and only designated people can freely teleport in and out of it, several doors give access to the tower, but most are masked with illusions to hide them away. In its prime, the tower was responsible for creating great items and enchantments, as well as provide magical services for the city. The Chamber of the Ruling Council In the southwestern corner of Qu’ela, sits the entrance to the Chamber of the Ruling Council. Its arched, iron bonded, double door entrance is 30 foot tall and remains closed and guarded by an honour guard from the Warrior’s Academy at all times. When the council is not in session, the doors remain closed and no one is allowed inside. The chamber itself is inside a small stalactite, and unlike the rest of the city’s districts, the stones natural appearance is unaltered by Drow hand. The only additions are a spider-shaped table and a shrine to Lolth. It is told that here is where the first Matron Mothers held the first prayers to the Spider Queen at the founding of Verendar, when a Yochlol told the first council what the city would be named. When in session the eight ruling Matron Mothers sit inside on tall, gilded thrones surrounded by hundreds of scented candles that keep the chamber dimly lit. A single unadorned chair is provided for guests, and only one guest is allowed into the chamber at a time. It is rare for male Drow to be guests but not unheard of. Each Matron Mother is permitted two body-guards. By custom, they must remain silent, and stand against the walls, speaking and moving only when told to do so. The Warrior's Academy The academy hosts powerful veterans and generals of the Verendar military force, here the Drow train raiders, warriors and the guard for up to a century before sending them out for duties. The noble houses send their children here to train before fully serving their houses as bodyguards or soldiers. These noble Drow are trained separately from the others, under a harsh, strict and intensive curriculum that pits them against each other in an ultimate struggle to constantly remain at the top. The academy houses, feeds, and runs all activities internally from the wide and thick stalactite. Using small windowless rooms to drill the warriors on discipline and fear mongering, riling them up to hate and scorn the other races. Large maze like arenas simulate multiple fighting situations and locations, students are expected to keep weapons on them at all times, as fights and ambushes are common place between rivals. When the warriors finish their century of training, they graduate from the academy and are given the opportunity to join the military, guard, raiding teams or be selected by a Noble house to serve as a house agent. A large ceremony is held for these warriors in a great hall above the academy stalactite, a large artificial cavern dug out from the rock above the city. The hall is filled with dancing lights and a warm low hanging fog that feels soft to the skin. The Drow warriors are given as much food, drink and access to pleasurable delights for five consecutive days from the elite warriors who taught them for the last century, as well as priestesses who watch over the proceedings and many other Drow tasked with service for the five day long event. This ceremony is called “The Yorthe‘qua” or “The Chosen Age”, and is a memorable highlight in the lives of many Drow and the thing to look forward to for most young Drow warriors. Many allied Drow from the academy that surprisingly did not betray one another as expected of them up till this point will become inseparable from one another during the event, forming strong bonds in the process. The Weset "The Wide Quarter" This quiet district of ‘old memories’ and hidden intrigues exemplifies old traditions, affluence and propriety. This quiet place is filled with lesser houses and some wealthy merchants, and the residents like it that way. Less ostentatious than the greater nobility, folks of “the Wide Quarter” are nevertheless occasioned to indulge in obscure pursuits: staging contests of fighting skill between noble-born Drow, summoning demons of the Abyss and showing off the latest fashions. However, anyone walking the bridges will not know these activities, however, because discretion is the favourite pastime of the districts occupants. Amid the walls of the stalactite houses are scores of modest stone monuments upon which are carved the images of the city’s storied past. Although city patrols come through this district regularly, many old families openly parade their own troops throughout the district as a contest of one-upmanship. District Establishments There are few shops in this district, the Drow who dwell here actively discourage these establishments, and the traffic they bring, preferring to go into adjacent Duthl for such services. * Esker’s Escorts: As one of the few businesses that have flourished in this district, Esker’s Escorts provide services of intelligent, well groomed, and attractive Drow of either gender to its discerning clientele. Although some clients use the service for simple carnal pleasures, the escort service’s pool of diverse hirelings has a wide variety of skill sets useful to the social climbers in Verendar. Many are hired as well-spoken and charismatic escorts for social functions. Some even seek out Esker’s Escorts for well-trained bodyguards when business takes them to dangerous parts of the city, or for quick excursions into the surrounding cavern. Esker is a tall drow woman with short styled hair, she keeps strict rules that her employees must follow. * The Goddess’s Gift: An amphitheatre and temple of Lolth. The “gift” to the district from the High Temple of Lolth, a grand public gesture to counter what the house perceived as a surge of heretic activities infiltrating the city. Before the gifts construction, most Drow worshipped Lolth privately in their homes, mostly due to the limited access to the High Temple. For the first time in the city’s history, male Drow can sit in ceremony to Lolth publicly among females at this temple. The spectacular open air venue is typically restricted to religious activities, but occasionally can be used for forums, events and even marriages. * Deva’s Den: A gaming arcade and tavern. The common room of this drinking establishment offers its patrons a quiet place to enjoy a relaxing game of cards, dice or chess. Players looking to make wagers can do so in Deva’s private Rooms. Eldest boys of noble houses are frequent guests at Deva’s, sometimes gambling away platinum all evening long. Deva is a young Female Drow who pouts when she loses and tries to win back her earnings with a sore attitude. Qu'lith Kynbol “The Bloodied Den” This gladiatorial arena was built into the ceiling above the Bazaar. Constructed upside down by excavating space into the ceiling, the Arena does not take up a lot of space this way. A permanent Reverse Gravity spell was placed on the arena by Arch-mages hundreds of years ago through many glyphs dotted around the arena. The open air arena looks down on the bazaar and can be spectated from within or below. Drow who are thrown or levitate too high can fall from this height after leaving the range of the spell’s effect; splaying on the bazaar platform, be caught in the web or tumble hundreds of feet down to the cavern floor. Daily combats are hosted to settle scores, entertain or attain ranks among the military or within the arena. Named “The Bloodied Den” combatants die easily as weapons are kept sharp and deadly, and surrendering results in execution. The arena is organised by Noble House Horineth, their matron mother, “Umrae-E'tel Horineth” issues veteran warriors to the arena office to plan and schedule fights around the clock. Many Drow raiders keep to the Den to practice and hone their abilities before attacks on the surface, noticeable Drow who frequent the arena include: * Korfel Rothenel: A Drow male who commanded surface raids, he favours throwing knives and wears a large fur cloak to keep his attacks concealed * Folosial Tiltathana: A Drow female who uses the favour of Lolth to dominate her opponents with Paladin abilities. * Lilith Honithex: A Drow female, undisputed master of the arena, she favours minimal equipment and armour, likes to fight multiple foes at once to show off, and like taunting her opponents. * Caelynn Firahel: A Drow female who fights unarmed, delivering swift blows and is known to trip, throw and use her opponent's weight against them. * Eli Raethran: A young prodigy Drow male, whose house uses to flaunt and show off their house's combat prowess. Vuz’Gloth “Forgotten Path” An old gate connects the city ceiling with the surface through a long winding tunnel that leads to the old Drow homeland. Sealed with many gates, guarded with monsters and trapped with poisoned darts, gas, and magical glyphs. The tunnel bars entry with a massive barrier made from adamantine. Warded from magical divination and teleportation, the gate only allows access to raiders and gathering teams wishing to go through the tunnel. Category:Drow Category:Deep Dark Category:City